


Wings Heist: The Incursion

by lirin



Series: Wings Heist [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the female character takes the lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings Heist: The Incursion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama/gifts).



The gate guard did not appear to hold garbage people in particularly high regard. Milton Fairburn, if he had been present, would have complained at length (but to little avail). Natasha Romanoff, on the other hand, was content to use this attitude to her advantage. A little bit of scorn in exchange for a minimal impact on the man’s memory was a much less painful trade than many she had made in the past.

“Don’t you people usually come through earlier?” the guard asked.

This was unfortunate because it made him more likely to remember her, but Natasha had a simple and boring response prepared for nearly every question he could have asked. In this case: “There was a meeting this morning at the usual time,” she said. (The meeting actually existed; Natasha preferred to be prepared whenever possible.) “They asked my boss to send someone back later instead of interrupting them.”

“Okay,” the guard said, and returned Natasha’s forged badge to her.

The building had multiple cameras in each room, but this effort towards security was undermined by the fact that the installers had indicated all these cameras on the floor plans. Natasha rapidly located the camera-less air vent that she had noted when reading the plans the night before. “I’m here,” she murmured. “Are you ready?”

“Two more minutes,” Steve responded on her in-ear radio.

“Hurry up,” she said. “I’m entering the vents.” She pulled off her uniform, which was too loose for crawling effectively, and stowed it behind a filing cabinet where she could retrieve it later. Now wearing just a tank top and jeans—much more conducive to air vent navigation—she bent the vent cover to the side, grabbed onto the bottom of the vent, and flipped herself inside. Immediately, a klaxon sounded. “That had better be you,” she said.

“Yeah, that’s us,” Sam said. “Not sure if everybody’s heading out, but we’ve definitely got quite a few people evacuating already. Let us know when you’re ready for electronics.”

Five minutes passed in silence on the parts of the team, but loud caterwauling on the part of the alarm. “Okay, I’m here,” Natasha said finally, dropping out of the vent into an empty room.

“Okay,” Steve said. “Electronics down in 3...2...1…” The lights went out and the alarm stopped.

Natasha pulled out a cell phone that had quite a few wires hanging off of it, some of which were attached to a large battery pack. She wired the rest to different places on the door, and tapped at the phone. A couple commands later, the door slid open and she stepped inside. “I’m in,” she said. She glanced around. “This would be so much simpler if we’d left the lights on.”

“Just hurry up and grab it!”

There was silence for a minute as Natasha hunted for the EXO-7 Falcon. “Got it,” she said finally. “Wow, this thing is heavy,” she added.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Sam said.

“Want anything else while I’m here?”

“Yeah, how about a couple of machine pistols?” he asked.

“It’s not a candy shop,” Steve pointed out.

“That’s why I didn’t ask for chocolate,” Sam replied. 

“Okay, I’m done here; let’s clear out,” said Natasha, heaving the pack ahead of her into the vent.

***

To an unaware observer, Sam and Steve looked just like two more workers (both garbage men, as it happened) who had been displaced by the evacuation and were now milling about the fort’s largest parking lot. Their obvious anxiety was no more than that of all the other workers, who were unsure what had caused the alarm and how it would affect their work. Of course, the pseudo–sanitation workers were completely aware of the cause of the alarm (the cause being they themselves), so their anxiety was due to completely different causes.

Finally, Natasha joined them, clad once again in her garbage collector’s uniform and wheeling a garbage bin behind her. “The boss said he wants us to dispose of this while we’re waiting for the evacuation to lift,” she said. This must have sounded plausible to the surrounding workers, because none of them blinked an eye as the three headed out of the parking lot.

Once they were safely on the road out of the fort, Natasha started pulling weaponry out of the trash can. “Here’s the pistols you asked for. And a couple more I picked up just in case. Steve, want any?”

“No, thanks. I’m happy with my shield, which, by the way, I did _not_ have to steal from anybody.”

“Okay, I’ll keep them for myself. Here are your wings, Sam. I hope they’re in working order.”

Sam grinned. “Now these are a sight for sore eyes.” He pushed at a few buttons. “They look fine. I’ll finish fixing them up when I get back from dinner.”

“Just don’t stay out too late. Everyone needs to get good sleep tonight. We have a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to kidnap in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Image credits:  
> Background image from [Wikimedia Commons](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:National_Security_Agency_headquarters,_Fort_Meade,_Maryland.jpg).  
> Character image from [KissThemGoodbye screencaps](http://kissthemgoodbye.net/movie/thumbnails.php?album=151).


End file.
